


SBI Oneshots {Requests open! :D}

by ChaosStar



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, I will personally hunt down and steal the kneecaps of shippers you are disgusting, Near Death Experiences, No Smut, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, TommyInnit Gets a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), ill add tags as i go, inaccurate medical stuffs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosStar/pseuds/ChaosStar
Summary: Canon? Who's she? I only know family fluff and hurt comfort :)Anywho if you need some happy SBI stories to distract you from recent events in canon then this is probably the book for you ^^ I'm a bit of a slow writer but I'll try to do everyone's requests!Fics so far: 1Extract from most recent chapter-“Oh my god you’re alive, thank fuck” Phil’s voice was full of relief and Tommy couldn’t help the pang of confusion. Wasn’t this the same man who’d never visited him in exile? “It’s okay, you’re going to be okay Tommy I promise. Just stay awake, please just stay awake.” Tommy was quickly being lifted into Phil’s arms and then onto a horse; his head was killing with the suddenness of it all.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. Request Page!

Hello! Here is where you can request stories you want to see written! I will try to get round to everyone's at some point though please note that if I am uncomfortable writing something I have the right to ignore/decline your request 

Will do-

-Hurt/Comfort

-Angst

-Fluff

-Basically anything not written below

Won't do-

-Shipping of any kind,, just no <3

-Smut, same reasoning it's just gross

-Past rape/Sexual abuse (I'm not comfy writing about it sorry ^^')

-May add to this list in future

Aaaand that's pretty much it!

Chapters so far-

Chap 1: Requests :D

Chap 2: Tommy, Techno, Phil- Hurt/Comfort

Upcoming chapters (Requests and personal ideas)-

.Techno and Tommy- hurt/comfort, Techno considers the rest of the SBI his pack. After being revived Tommy constantly searches for a way to earn 3 more canon deaths so he can go back to Wilbur, Techno finds him staring at the lava and decides to be a good big brother for once

.Techno and Wilbur + Rest of SBI- general fluff, piglin twins!Wilbur and Techno indulging in their piglin side more (hoarding gold, roughhousing more, ect) **for WantedButcher**

.Tommy and Wilbur- Gay_gay_gay's prompt but with revived Wilbur and Tommy. Wilbur is furious at how his baby brother has been treated and vows to get revenge on the rest of the server for him , whether he wants to or not

.Tommy and Wilbur (+Techno)- Wilbur and Tommy get exiled but instead of Wil going mad, he becomes more protective over Tommy. Techno arrives wanting to help and the three end up making the ravine their home more permentantly **for SpaceOreo16**


	2. "Welcome home Theseus"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's about ready to give up and let the cold take him. Luckily, Phil and Techno aren't planning on letting him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by CNconynutella! I hope you like it!  
> This is set back when Tommy had just escaped exile! Let’s just for a second pretend that he didn’t betray Techno and they are still a happy family :) The recent streams are killing me-  
> Possible TWs/CWs: Hypothermia (Very vague and probably innacurate descriptions),  
> For context if you don’t know, when hypothermia starts to get lethal the victim will start to feel warm instead of cold and stop shivering. It’s not immediately lethal but if left in this state for too long the person will end up dying.

It was cold, so so cold. Tommy wasn’t quite sure what he was expecting when he decided to go through the icy tundra soaking wet with clothes barely good enough for the generally warm weather of Logstedshire but somehow it wasn’t this.

Each step sapped more and more of his energy but he continued forward anyway. If TommyInnit was anything, he was stubborn.

Despite that, one stumble was all it took for him to fall into the snow, unable to get back up. It was strangely peaceful, surrounded by chirping birds that were somehow surviving in this climate and snowy floor for as far as the eye could see. It wasn’t even cold anymore, Tommy actually felt pleasantly warm! Maybe the gods were finally taking pity on him.

He didn’t _want_ to sleep, he wanted to stay in the comfy snow and watch the birds, but it didn’t seem like he was being given much of a choice in the matter. With every shallow breath his eyelids seemed to droop more and more until he decided that surely just taking a little nap couldn’t be too bad. He would just rest his eyes for a little…

That plan was immediately thrown out of the window when footsteps started to approach. He groggily looked to the sky (it wasn’t even night yet? Why were mobs out?) and sighed as he tried to push himself up.

Key word: tried. His arms didn’t respond to him and upon trying to move anything, literally anything, he found that his whole body had gone numb. But he was warm! That didn’t make any sense! Only his eyes could frantically flit around and he was having a hard time keeping them open right now. The footsteps drew closer and closer and Tommy mentally prepared himself for an arrow or a spider bite, hoping the numbness would aid the pain. He hoped for a quick death as they breached the small clearing he’d collapsed in.

“Tommy!?”

Wait what-

If his eyes could snap open, they would. Unfortunately, the best he could do was slowly look in the direction of the voice he recognised all too well as Phil’s. His vision was slightly obscured by the snow in front of him though that wasn’t too much of a problem since he quickly found himself being lifted into someone’s lap and jarringly warm hands started searching for a pulse. He let out a groan at that, not being able to fully move his mouth to say actual words.

“Oh my god you’re alive, thank fuck” Phil’s voice was full of relief and Tommy couldn’t help the pang of confusion. Wasn’t this the same man who’d never visited him in exile? “It’s okay, you’re going to be okay Tommy I promise. Just stay awake, please just stay awake.” Tommy was quickly being lifted into Phil’s arms and then onto a horse; his head was killing with the suddenness of it all.

“Phil you go ahead, get some blankets set up and light the fire” That was undeniably Techno. If the situation had been any different, Tommy would be terrified right now though as a warm body pressed against his back all he felt was safe. “Shit, you’re freezing” Tommy really didn’t feel it, if anything he felt uncomfortably warm as Techno practically swaddled him in the red cloak and pulled the blonde into his chest, but his older brother never lied.

He wasn’t quite sure what happened from then to arriving at the house, only that he’d come back too to Techno shaking him almost desperately. “Don’t scare me like that Theseus.” If Tommy had the strength, he would’ve laughed at the genuine fear slipping into the usually monotone voice of the piglin. Instead he settled for trying his hardest to produce a small smile while Techno hurriedly carried him into the house where Phil was already waiting. The avian’s eyes immediately snapped onto his youngest son’s form, both relief and worry flooding the tired blue.

He zoned out again and next thing he knew he was sat on the couch, swaddled in even more blankets (Techno’s cloak was still wrapped tightly around him, he noticed with a slight sense of pride) and he was fucking freezing. His teeth were chattering and his body felt like it was made of ice despite the roaring fire and mountain of blankets. Phil was stood in eyesight, cooking something from the looks of it. He still looked panicked (though slightly less so) and that did nothing to help the guilt slowly building in the blonde. Why on earth were they helping him?

“Toms? You back with us bud?” Phil’s soft voice pulled him from his thoughts and he realised with embarrassment that he’d been staring. Apologies fell from his frozen lips, slightly slurred but he hoped they had the same amount of sincerity behind them; the last thing he wanted was Phil being annoyed at him after the man had saved his life. It seemed to have the opposite effect however as Phil looked nothing short of distraught.

“It’s okay! You don’t need to apologise, you haven’t done anything wrong.” Phil quickly explained before turning back around to get a bowl from one of the cupboards and filling it up with what Tommy could now recognise as some type of soup. He walked over to where Tommy was sat, keeping the same gentle, patient smile on his face. “Could you drink some of this for me? Techno’s just brewing you some potions for your other injuries, he’ll be back soon.” Phil added the last part as he noticed Tommy looking around and towards the ladders.

Tommy hummed with a nod, trying to hide the shivers that still wracked his body despite everything. The blankets rustled around him as he tried to free his arms only to find they were very tightly tucked against his sides and he pouted in annoyance, drawing a laugh from Phil. “It’s alright mate, I’ll help you out. You just focus on getting warm” With that Phil moved closer, stopping every now and then to make sure Tommy wasn’t uncomfortable with the closeness. Once he was sat by Tommy’s side he gently moved the bowl of soup up to the blonde’s mouth without once making it seem like he’d rather be doing something else.

Tommy flushed in embarrassment, he wasn’t a fucking baby he could feed himself but he wasn’t about to turn down genuine care after going so long without it. Plus, the soup was really helping to warm him up and soon enough he had stopped shivering completely. The bowl was still half-full when Tommy had to nudge it away, feeling so full that he thought if he had any more he’d throw up, and Phil accepted that with another one of his worried looks that were becoming so common.

The soft clinking of glass bottles alerted the two to Techno finally coming back. The piglin was a lot calmer than he had been as he set two regeneration potions and one healing down on the table next to the half-finished soup before making his way over to the two. He settled on Tommy’s other side, the immediate warmth the nether-hybrid brought making the youngest instinctively lean into him. Techno only sighed and wrapped an arm around the mountain of blankets covering his little brother in a sort-of hug. He wasn’t really very good with emotion.

“I don’t get it” Tommy finally spoke up after the silence had dragged on for a little while. Techno and Phil looked over to him, expecting a continuation but nothing came.

“That’s completely normal Tommy. I don’t know the exact details but you can’t have gotten all those bruises by being ‘clumsy’. You didn’t deserve that Tommy” Phil started what could have very easily spanned into a long series of comfort had Tommy not cut him off

“Not that, I don’t get why you’re helping me” Phil winced a little at that but Tommy kept going. “I-I was going to end it. There’s nobody who properly cares anymore, Dream told me he was the only one b-but he hurt me and.. Why are you helping me? I don’t deserve this..”

There was a long silence after that and Tommy immediately thought he’d messed up. Before he could even get out the first ‘sorry’, Phil gently grabbed one of his hands and looked him in the eyes.

“I don’t know what Dream told you but it’s bullshit. I admit, I messed up by leaving you again and I am so so sorry for that but I never stopped caring about you. You’re my little boy, my Toms, I care so much more than you will ever know.” Tommy had started to tear up and Phil moved his other hand to cup the boy’s cheek, wiping away stray tears. “You deserve to be happy and you deserve to be safe. Right Techno?”

Tommy peered back up at the piglin who sighed with a fond look in his eyes as he tried to get out what he felt

“You’re always welcome here Theseus, I promise I’ll protect you”

And as a newly resurrected and once again traumatised Tommy ran back through the tundra to the one place he felt truly safe, he really hoped that promise still stood.

He didn’t know what he’d do otherwise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have slightly forgotten about the hurt in hurt comfort,,, whoopsies   
> Hope you still like it ^^


End file.
